Neigens: A Christmas Story
by BossPotter
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna are on the Horcrux hunt when they stop in a cave for the night. Pure Christmas fluff, cannon pairings.


**Neigens**

A/N — I know it; I'm a corny Christmas cookie. Just leave me alone to my sweet thoughts.

If this oneshot was any more cannon, it could be used in war. H/G R/Hr N/L

Takes place during the Horcrux hunt, just so you know.

* * *

"I'm cold."

Ron groaned and threw a rock at his younger sister. "We're in a cave, on a mountain, in the middle of winter. We're _all_ cold."

Ginny glared at him and sat up to talk to the cave at large. "Maybe we could all huddle for warmth?" she suggested.

There was a general murmur of agreement from everyone but Ron. "Oh no," he began, "not happening, Gin."

"And why is that?" Ginny demanded, her ears and neck red from rage and cold.

"Because I'm too young to be an Uncle, that's why. I gave you and Harry permission to continue dating on the road but I will take it back."

Hermione grabbed Ginny to keep her from retaliating. "Speaking of Harry, where is he?" The elder witch asked, looking around the massive cave.

Ice was dangling down from the top of the cave and a dusting of snow covered the bottom. There was a large opening that had taken all Harry's ability to close, but good as it was for keeping the blizzard out, it couldn't keep all of the cold out. Everyone's noses were red and repeated heating charms were necessary to keep the frostbite at bay.

Neville eyed the floor of the cave closely and spotted footprints leaving it. When he pointed this out, confusion clouded all of their minds.

"It's got to be negative thirty out there!" Ron exclaimed. "The idiot! He'll freeze to death."

"Neigens." Luna said knowlingly.

Everyone turned and stared at her. "Do you just make the first sound that comes to mind when you talk?" Ron asked in an almost awed voice.

"No." Luna answered with a smile. She stood up and grabbed an icicle staring dreamily at it as she spoke. "Neigens are creatures that live in the bowels of Yetis. The come out to prey on people this time of year. Most of been a whole flock of them hiding in the cave. This must be a Yeti cave." She looked around at the walls excitedly, as if to see Yeti markings.

Hermione rolled her eyes and spoke in a clear voice, "If Harry was carried away by these..._Neigens_ how was the cave unsealed or resealed?"

Neville's eyes darted between both girls and, sensing danger, nudged Ron for some support.

"Er, right. Can we please focus on the impending battle of Harry versus Blizzard?" Ron asked, ending the talk of Neigens.

"Well, I hate to be terribly obvious but how about we, oh, I don't know, _look for him_." Ginny said impatiently, tightening her laces and standing up. Ron grabbed her shoulder to keep her from leaving.

"What, and freeze to death? No, we'll wait for the idiot to get back."

Ginny glared at him and started to argue, when suddenly Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and moved him towards the cave opening. "Look!" She exclaimed in wonder.

There, on the snow used to close off the opening, were hundreds of red and green lights. Everyone stood and stared in wonder, all at lost for words.

"A Christmas miracle!" Luna squealed in delight.

"What did you just say today was?" Ron asked, spinning to look at Luna. She stared at him with her large blue eyes, but it wasn't her voice that answered.

"It's Christmas, you dolt." Harry said, his green eyes twinkling as he shook from cold.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed while jumping into his arms. "How did you get back in? The seals aren't broken!"

Harry just stared at her. "I apparated."

"I didn't think of that..." Hermione mumbled.

Harry just rolled his eyes at them. "Just watch the lights, ok? They do cool stuff."

"You did this?" Ginny whispered to him.

Harry just grinned and put his fingers to his lips. "Watch."

For the next hour, the three couples sat in happy silence, all watching the dancing lights and thinking of their warm homes."

As everyone else fell asleep holding each other, Ginny and Harry still watched the lights. "They really are very pretty Harry, but you could have died out there!" Ginny said, looking up at his face.

"Worth it, trust me. Just keep watching."

"What is it you're playing at, Mr. Potter?"

"Watch."

Ginny glared, but looked back at the show. Her draw dropped and her heart swelled as the lights stopped being a show and became something more. The red all formed together to make a heart, and the green spelled out "I love you."

* * *

When morning came, everyone set off in light spirits, despite the freezing cold. They found a village not too far away and stayed all day, basking in the warmth and the company. The day after Christmas something was all over the papers that Hermione would never live down.

"Neigens Steal Local Baby"


End file.
